


Better Man

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Admiration, Canon Gay Character, Filk, Love, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Song - Freeform, apology, he totally loved him, poem, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original tune wrock thing, as sung by Gellert Grindelwald.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Man

Better Man

 

You make me want to be a better man,  
But I don't think I can.  
You make me want to try to do right.  
You make me want to make a better way,  
But at the end of day,  
I lie awake and want to, all night.

My genius madboy. My only one.  
My little secret,  
Less a secret  
than a love lived on the run.  
You magic marvel. My He-who-knows.  
Kept me confessing,  
You kept me guessing,  
And kept me on my toes.  
(And I remember a kiss  
disturbed when your brother broke your nose.)

 

You make me want to be a better man,  
But I don't think I can.  
You make me want to find my light.  
They call me dark, but if they'd pay attention,  
They'd know my intention.  
I'll make the balance, and be your darkness tonight.

 

You and I both know that I let you win.  
It was the only way, this late in the game, to let you in.  
The wand's unbeatable, unlike this old boy's heart.  
You had to know you had me then, like you had me from the start.  
You made me want to be a better man,  
But there's no way I can.  
I'll rot eternally for all I've done to you.  
I still regret the day that we parted ways,  
And if I could say  
I'm sorry, in ways you never knew,  
So you knew it was true,  
I would.

Though, these days, it'd do little good.

 

You went on to be the man I always knew you were.  
And now I'm only the darker half of what was always pure  
in you.  
And you:  
You went on to greatness and glory.  
We both know that there's a gory  
End to my story.  
I'd have done anything to make me right with you.  
Even now, there's really nothing that I wouldn't do.

You made me want to be a better man,  
But you're the better man.

 

I only exist in the moments you afford  
To remember that with me, you were wholly adored.  
I only exist in the moments you endure  
To cast a memory to the way that we once were.  
You make me crazy, and I can't take anymore,  
My Albus Percival Wulfric Brian  
Dumbledore.


End file.
